1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove dispenser and more particularly pertains to automatically dispensing a plurality of gloves with a self-powered glove dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glove dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, glove dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing gloves are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,413 to McCutcheon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,815 to Ulbrich; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,686 to Jonas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,293 McLaughlin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,532 to Stephenson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,620 to Kelliher et al.
In this respect, the glove dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dispensing a plurality of gloves with a self-powered glove dispenser.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glove dispenser which can be used for automatically dispensing a plurality of gloves with a self-powered glove dispenser. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.